


Kindred Spirits

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Crusade, Highlander: The Series, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Highlander/B5 crossover





	Kindred Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The woman waiting patiently in line at the entry to Marsdome was a dead ringer for Captain Lochley. In fact, Galen would have sworn it was her had it not been for the plain, ankle-length dress and the fact that he’d left her only a day ago onboard Babylon 5 enjoying the charms of Matthew Gideon. The shield that he unmistakably felt her throw around herself as a saboteur’s improvised bomb exploded cemented her identity to him. He put up an invisibility shield and followed her quickly as she slipped through the security checkpoint in the confusion. She collided with a large dark haired man on the street just outside. 

 

“Cassandra! I heard the explosion – are you all right?” he greeted her, his tone tinged with the remnants of a Scottish burr and his hands brushing over her body, looking for injury.

 

“I’m fine, Duncan, but we should hurry, it seems Keaghan may already be here,” she pulled him off the busy street and into an alley.

 

“The bombing?”

 

“It is his trademark handiwork,” she agreed.

 

The technomage followed quickly, catching up to them still unseen from beneath the invisibility incantation. Passing them, he flicked a handful of monitoring probes onto their clothes. Cassandra turned as he did, and looked him square in the eyes, startling him. The shield wavered as he lost his concentration briefly and before he could recover the Scot reached out and grabbed for where he thought the Mage’s throat would be. The man’s guess was good and his fingers closed around Galen’s throat.

 

“Who are you?” he demanded.

 

“Galen. Who are you?” the mage answered unruffled.

 

“I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod. Why are you following us? What do you know about the bombing?”

 

He addressed his answer to Cassandra. “I know all the technomages left in the Universe, and you aren’t one of them. So now I’d like to know how you did that back at the entry port.”

 

“Magik,” she answered without hesitation, her tone daring him to doubt her.

 

“Not any magic that I am aware of,” Galen countered.

 

And then he smiled, an expression something less than genuine and warm.

 

“Perhaps we should go somewhere and talk,” he suggested.


End file.
